


Old Dog [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: Leverage
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon-Typical Violence, Eliot feels, F/M, Food, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, OT3, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Post-Series, Puppy Play, Service Submission, Sleeping Together, Slow Build, brie-stuffed french toast, brief mention of offscreen animal harm, d/s dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 18:30:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12894177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: Eliot's their hitter, and taking on any physical threats to the team is his job, but there's something beyond professionalism – even beyond the obvious fact that Eliot relishes the fight itself – in the way he puts his body between Parker or Alec and any potential threat. Alec has a good view of Eliot's back on a lot of jobs, and he reads something in the tight line of Eliot's shoulder, in the slow turn of his foot as he steps into a fighting stance.Something possessive.[A recording of a fic by thingswithwings]





	Old Dog [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Old Dog](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1357111) by [thingswithwings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/pseuds/thingswithwings). 



> This has been a while in the making! I started recording it three years ago and kept having to start over for various reasons (usually technical) and now I finally had a couple of days off to finish editing it :D  
> Eliot's accent kept getting away from me, but I hope it's not too distracting.

Cover by [reena_jenkins](http://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins).

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic17/old%20dog.mp3) | **Size:** 99.8 MB | **Duration:** 1:48:31

  
---|---


End file.
